First Love Lasts Forever
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] "It's not only a love, but the first one." (GerIta)
1. True Love

**Disclaimer:** Always and since I'm not Hidekazu Himaruya, not Hetalia nor any of its characters belong to me and I can't draw cool like her (or him, I seriously don't know, probably neither do care), I'll let miself write things like this.

 **Summary:** «It's not only a love, but the first one.»

 **Warnings:** 'till my knowledge… no one… feel free to read it. A little of Shounen Ai, just a bit. (AU... perhaps?)

 **Comments:** Well, I was thinking about doing this like… three or four days ago, and couldn't keep miself from writing. I'm in love with GerIta and, despite of not being my actual OTP, still is an appreciated shipping for my heart. Since I hadn't wrote nothing more than a pair of Drabbles and Vignettes (in Spanish, and never ever uploaded), I wanted miself to write a little story of them. Enjoy it! More comments at the bottom! (Also from the translations! :3 )

* * *

 _ **First Love Lasts Forever**_

* * *

 **Part 1:** True love

* * *

 _«…_ _And it's just that I'm starting to think that true love's only the first one;_

 _And it's just that I'm starting to suspect, that the rest o' them, are just to forget…_ _»_

 _ **Rosas,**_ _La Oreja de Van Gogh._

—

Feliciano woke up early in the morning. There was the 6 am of a Saturday and he was eating breakfast. He smiled at his plate and started to wash the dishes.

He had nothing to do in hours like that. Actually, nothing to do in Saturday, but… he had the need of doing it. He took a look to the provisions and didn't felt surprised when found that the tomatoes were over. Neither pasta, nor anything of his taste.

So, decided, he looked for his wallet and went out of the house to look for pasta, tomatoes and maybe some sweets. Perhaps, in the road he could find a cute girl and greed her properly.

Sounded good.

In the middle of the way, he stared at a bookstore. The tittle sounded like antiquities as the aroma coming out of it was old. Moved by his curiosity, he walked inside, he was pretty sure it was a new locate despite of its ambient.

The bell ringing surprised him. After realizing that the sound came from his head he supposed it was for every customer that enters to the store. He sighed and walked to a bookshelf. With a hand, he touched the cover of a few, with his fingers feeling every part of them. It passed a few minutes in silence until he heard footsteps.

"May I help you?" Someone asked. Feeling like a little child uncovered, he turned on his steps and in his vision entered a blond, muscled man.

"Ah… I was just… err, watching the books." He shrugged. The other raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"If you need any help feel free to ask me." Feliciano nodded energetically.

"Thanks." His eyes went back to the bookshelf and he felt a bit surprised. Gosh! Even the tittle of various sounded old!

Matter of minutes, accepting that he could not decide a book from his own he looked the blond guy. After a few seconds he founded and went to him.

"Excuse me—"he started, the man looked him and he felt a bit nervious. "—I-I can't decide a book on my own, and thought that you, as part of the personal could help me to find something of my taste."

"Sure thing," he accepted. "Where you looking for something specially?" Feliciano felt troubled.

"No," he admitted. "But… maybe you can help me?" the man stared at him a few seconds. After that, he bit his lip and sighed.

"Any genre? That could make the find easier." Trying to give him and answer he let himself lost in the label that resides in his uniform. The blank space said _'Ludwig B.'_

"Ve~" Ludwig started to fell rather uncomfortable.

"And that is…?" He tried so the costumer could give him an answer.

"Nothing, I was thinking~" the terracotta haired boy said, with a bright and child-like smile. "Perhaps… romance novels? Grandpa used to have a lot of them in his office but I'd never read them, now I feel rather curious~" After a lot of time, the blond nodded.

"Wait a sec," he went to a leather and the leather brought him to a higher bookshelf to take one of the—probably—dust covered books. He stared at the tittle a few seconds and, after nodding to himself he went back to Feliciano. "Here you have."

The boy took the book and blew the dust from it, which, coincidentally, ended up all over Ludwig's face. "Oops…" he whispered. "Ve~ Sorry!"

Meanwhile, Ludwig sighed, "don't worry, I'm used to it. My brother sometimes can be a true headache…" With one of his hands, he cleaned his face. Repentantly, he remembered how three days ago his face was SO covered of dust because of his brother's curiosity.

"Ve~! I'm truly sorry, I-I didn't mean to…!"

"That's right. You didn't mean to it. So you also do not have to be sorry." He boy looked terrified. Ludwig stared at him a few minutes, after what looked like a quart of hour, Feliciano stood realizing something.

"I know! I can invite you a dinner as an apology!" Ludwig winked. He… what?

"That's not necessary—" Feliciano shocked his head, twice, thrice times and wondered in his blue eyes if he was a modest being.

"It surely is!" Feliciano soon realized it wasn't going to work with him. In frustration, he inflated his cheeks, making his childish-like expression the cutest Ludwig had ever seen. "Please~ I've never ever had a dinner with a person since my brother went to Spain and left me here on my own." Perhaps, that could work. Somehow, he managed to grow bigger his eyes and, after a few seconds he won the reply he was looking for.

"Alright. I'll go—only" he added, cheeks pink-tinted. Feliciano nodded hurried "I-If your intentions tow-wards me are the romantic type." Feliciano winked. Romantic type? Why would he be?

The childish Italian bit his lip. Would it be possible for him to be romantic? He meant in _that_ way romantic? His eyes struck in the book. _Pride and Prejudice_ labelled the cover. Feliciano surely had heard of it before. It was old, it was romantic, and there was no more dust in it. It was what he asked. Why would he not repay the favor?

"Um… sure… I, uh, guess," he giggled a bit for the moment's sake. Ludwig seemed taken by surprise. He had said that, with the purpose of making him feel uncomfortable but, as the things had ended with the closed eyes of the boy and his affirmative—not-so-sure—answer, it hadn't happened as he wanted to be. Feliciano raised his hand. "Feliciano Vargas, what about you?" The blond, after a few seconds of hesitatingly, shook his hand.

"Ludwig Beilschmith."

—

"West I'm home!" Ludwig prayed it wasn't him and—

" _¡Hola Ludwig!_ " _Sheiße._ He wasn't alone.

" _Bonjour, mon ami._ " He was so fucked. The blonde sighed a couple of times and went back on his steps. Soon, he realized, he hadn't been fast enough because he felt a hand in his shoulder, "where are you going?"

"To… my room?" Can it be more obvious? Francis hadn't seen. "Wait a minute," he added, after Gilbert and Antonio went to Francis' side. "What are you two doing here? You" with his finger, he pointed to Francis "live in France. And _you_ " now was Antonio's turn "live in Spain."

" _Lo sé, pero estamos de visita_ " replied the brunette. Ludwig, meanwhile, waited for a translation. He wasn't some kind of Multilanguage skilled person. "We came to visit your brother, there's a lot of time we hadn't been together."

 _For world's sake, perhaps._ Though Ludwig to himself. " _Tonio_ 's right" said Francis. "Eventually we had been separating and it was matter of time we get back."

"Well, do as you please. But I have my own things to attend." He opened the door, and, as soon as it was open it closed. Francis murmured something dramatically and Tonio said nothing. Gilbert raised an eyebrow and, in the other way of the door Ludwig was sighing wondering if they ever going to have a normal meeting, or, at least, on in where he was leave out. After a few seconds, Francis approached to his albino friend.

"He does?" Whispered in Gilbert's ear. He shrugged.

"More also then attending the bookstore? I doubt that." Antonio rolled his eyes, sighed.

" _Creo que estás siendo un poco rudo con tu hermano_ " he said. Gilbert shook his head. He wasn't rude with him, was he?

—

Feliciano finished the chores in his house so now he must prepare a perfect dinner to his guest. Let's see, his surname was Beilschmith, so he must be…

"German." Oh man, he had no recipes of German food. Or maybe… "Grandpa's cuisine books!" he went to his Grandfather's office. He had knowledge that in there, it was an anthology of the three best recipes of each single country. Probably, he might find something in there.

In fact, he found three, but they were _so_ hard to try, also, the half part of the ingredients weren't in his house, how could he get them? Sighing, he gave up.

"Perhaps, pasta is of his taste…" he said aloud.

—

They accorded having the dinner at seven and half. Ludwig passed his brother and his friends and walked to the cold street, not before hearing a _'¡Suerte amigo!'_ coming from the Spaniard. According to Feliciano, his house wasn't far. He walked a few blocks before heading his destiny. It was a pretty house, it had this feeling Italian-like construction. It was Italy, he could not hope less. But, even that, it seemed old. And good cared.

He knocked a few times and Feliciano greeted him with his childish smile at full length.

"Come in." The younger said after opening the door, "leave your coat there." He recommended pointing at a toll hanger. "Do you like pasta? I'd prepared pasta."

Ludwig nodded insecure. "I guess it's ok." He said.

"Follow me!" the boy ordered and took his hand, only to be sure that Ludwig was following him. They passed the living room and soon approached to the dining room. There was a table small in there, squared, one yard per one yard, it was small but… romantic… as he asked. "Take a seat!" he offered at the time he separated a chair from the table and clapped a few times the wood. Ludwig wondered what was in the boy's head but sited in the chair Feliciano predisposed for him.

"Aren't you sitting?" he asked. Feliciano nodded but went to the kitchen. He returned with a wine and a pair of glass.

"My Grandfather always said that _'a good wine must be served if you wanted a good conversation'._ I'll admit I'd never get that until now." He started as he served the in glasses. "He didn't liked the idea of me or Lovi to get drunken—but even in that time, he used to serve me and to my brother just a bit in coups, but not enough to get us _wondering 'bout why the table's moving_ or things like that." He smiled at the memory. His gaze turned to his date. "What about you? Is it your first time in Italy?"

"Not actually." He replied giggling a little. Feliciano passed him a glass and Ludwig sipped.

"How so?"

"Not in this town obviously, but I've been here before. I lived in… south Italy." Another sip and a smile. "I have passed my first childhood in there. But when I was eight we returned to Germany."

"So, you're in fact, Italian?" asked Feliciano. Ludwig shook his head.

"No, I was born in Germany, I had my fifth birthday in here because Mother wanted to live here since I was born so we stayed three years. And after my mother's dead Father didn't want to get back to home. My brother had had to insist him so much until he accepted to return to Germany and after that I moved here with the hope to find some peace."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't knew about your mother." Feliciano draw circles in his glass' mouth. Embarrassed, his gaze stuck in there, carefully watching his finger pass by.

"It's nothing."

"Do you own the bookstore?" Ludwig shook.

"It's my brother's." Feliciano nodded uncomforted. Why'd he just did wrong questions? "Are you the only one living in here? It's big." Feliciano nodded again.

"The house is mine and was Grandpa's. I also lived in south Italy. But my parents found that Lovino was a _brat_ and they brought me with grandpa Rome. They had had to raise him and couldn't handle two boys if one of them need special attention. So I've lived in here with grandpa most of my life." He inflated his cheeks, opened bigger his eyes realizing that in the kitchen there was a spaghetti waiting to be served. "I'll be back with the dinner."

He stood hurried and Ludwig gazed him curious.

—

It was late and Gilbert knew. His gaze returned to his watch. 10:30 pm. What in the hell was West doing?

The door opening-closing, those steeps and the sound of a coat against the couch gave him the answer: hiding from him. Bad news for West: He was a good seeker.

"Where were you?" he said when Ludwig almost passed him to reach the second floor. The younger stared still in his place and Gilbert stood.

"In a place."

"With who?"

"… In a date, happy?" _Curious,_ Gilbert wanted to answer.

"With who?" Ludwig started to walk approaching to his room. "Answer please~, I wanna know my brother's love life."

"Someone." Cold as no one else.

"Is she cute?"

Ludwig didn't answered for a few seconds. She? Oh, right!

"I guess."

"I guess?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, Ludwig shrugged. Then Gilbert realized the truth. "Wait a sec, it isn't a _she,_ right?" _Sheiße._ Ludwig gulped. "Yes, _he_."

"It's—" Ludwig gave up. After seeing how Gilbert started to laugh he got unnerved and raised again the stairs. "Never mind. I'm going to sleep, good night."

"Wait, I didn't pretended to be offensive." He took his arm and Ludwig called all his patience to not punch him. "I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Do you think he is enough to make you forget Italy?" Ludwig hadn't answered.

—

Feliciano asked for other date the next day. Ludwig hadn't reject the idea. They were in a vast extension of green garden that belonged to no one and the Italian proposed a picnic. He was resting in Feliciano's lap and hearing him about his childhood in south Italy. Actually, he wasn't listening, he was still thinking about Gilbert's question.

' _Do you think he is enough to make you forget Italy?'_ those words kept in his head like fire. Italy… she had been a beautiful girl. Even though, that wasn't her name—he didn't asked so he nicknamed her like that, Italy sounded good—and he didn't ever talked to her. They were just… neighbors. He passed hours looking at her, hide in the garden of their house. One day, she just vanished and then there was just a boy with a temper from hell. Tomato addict, he used to call him to himself.

"Are you ok?" Asked Feliciano. "You look… um, far away." He returned back to reality, and seemed surprised to be taken from his thoughts.

"Err… yes. I was… thinking." He gazed the sky. In the way, a green grape met his eyes. After using common sense, he could tell that Feliciano was holding it.

"Eat it. Grapes are delicious." It wasn't as he never ate them before, so he opened his mouth and the bittersweet flavor invaded his tongue. Before he knew it, Feliciano was tasting the grape from inside his mouth. Not liking the bottom, he finished the kiss and surrounded Feliciano.

"They are." He nodded. And continued what he started. It hadn't been much time after they started officially the picnic.

"Do that thing with the grapes as I did," Feliciano pleaded. Ludwig smiled, took a grape and put it in front of his nose. Feliciano opened his mouth with his eyes closed and closed to eat the grape. Ludwig approached to him and kissed him slowly.

—

 **Final notes:** I was planning to do a little and One-Shot Story, but I guess I couldn't. Probably, because the plot in fact wasn't to be short. So, after debating with miself, I accorded to divide in two parts. Sound better to me.

If you found any misspelling or so, please tell me! English's not my mother tongue and I'd never wrote something actually thinking I was going to upload it. Now I see, I was, in fact, going to.

By the way, if you liked the story, you can comment. I would like to hear what y'all think about the story. Is it good? Is it bad? You didn't liked it? It lacks of salt?—bad joke, don't worry. I want to hear you!

Also, here you have the translations:

 **¡Hola Ludwig!:** Hello Ludwig!

 **Sheiße:** Shit.

 **Bonjour, mon ami:** Hello, my friend.

 **Lo sé, pero estamos de visita:** I know, but we're visiting.

 **Creo que estás siendo un poco rudo con tu hermano:** I think you're being a bit rude with your brother.

 **¡Suerte amigo!:** Luck my friend!

With nothing more to say, ¡nos leemos pronto! (We'll read soon!)


	2. Forever is an Eternity

**Comments:** I… guess I'm so sorry for never updating this, gosh, it has been… what? Five Months? Yeah. But, mind you I've been kinda busy with my Spanish fics and English writing kinda hard for me. Don't do this at home, children.

However, I'm glad to show ya' the seconds part, of First Love Lasts Forever! *Screams and hurrahs on the backsound*

Hope you people enjoy it!

* * *

 **Part two:** Forever is an Eternity.

 _«Forever is a long time, but I_

 _Wouldn't mind spending it by your side...»_

 **I wouldn't mind,** He is we.

* * *

Feliciano woke up with the sound of his cellphone ringing. It was abrupt and just left him blinking, trying to focus his sight on the dim lights in front of him. He inhaled deeply and exhaled until he felt nothing in his lungs. After a few more exercises like that one he stared at the 'missed call' notify and raised an eyebrow when the remitter was labelled as 'unknown.' He shrugged and yawned, extending the most he could his arms with his fists tightly closed.

He winked again. His gaze fell on the mean light in front of him, and after connecting the dots he remembered what was going on and why he wasn't in his bed.

To firm up his theory, he glanced to his side and there was a blonde sleeping German. His right arm used to be on the Italian's hips at some point of the night, when the terracotta haired boy was already in Dreams realm. Feliciano smiled at the memory but he winced remembering that he felt asleep while a horror movie was displayed on TV. A shiver went throughout his body, making the German to remove in his dreams and saying aloud his displeasure in a soft grunt.

He snickered and rushed the hand that wasn't holding the remote trough his hair. The blonde went into tranquility again and a playful smile passed unannounced.

Again the ringtone. And, as expected, the blonde complained until his eyes flutered amazingly slowly open. Feliciano stopped hearing the low tone of his phone and smiled kindly to the man beside him. It wasn't as if the other did a real effort to keep awake.

"What time is it?" Asked Ludwig while trying to hide a soft yawn and focusing his attention to the TV.

Feliciano pretended to see an imaginary watch. "Kiss o'clock~" he said hugging him tightly. Ludwig chuckled and let himself to the Italian's will.

After two or three little kisses the cellphone started to ring again and, annoyed with the disturbing sound, Ludwig taken it trying to calm Feliciano. He was way too happy then the usual and the realization of this fact (evidently) maked Ludwig frown and press the green button.

"Yes?" He said, unsure of what else to do.

" _Hello? Is this Feli?"_ Asked someone at the other side of the line.

"No. But he's beside me, do you want to talk to him?" Ludwig inquired. The caller seemed to think his answer before doing some kind of sound that Ludwig took as a 'yes.'

"Feliciano, over here," Ludwig said while handling him the cellphone.

The said boy took his cell while saying an unsure, "Hello?"

" _Yeah, it's Lovino. How are you doing?"_ said the voice in the other side of the line.

"Ve~ Fratello? Is that you?" His eyes widened with obvious surprise as they tried to buy what the other said. His… brother? How in the world did he get his…? "How'd you get my number?"

" _It would be nicer have a 'hello' before going further with questions of such nature."_ He said kind of pissed off. After a few sighs and apologies from his younger sibling he asked again. " _How are you?"_

"I'm ok, as far as I can say. I was… um, I…" it was embarrassing to even thing such an event could happen while his brother tries to catch up with him. "Fell asleep in front of the TV around… 2am and… well, your call woke me. I guess."

" _Well, you have the sleep deep, for all I like to admit."_ said Lovino.

Feliciano smiled sheepishly, "Hahaha… oops." Before he could say a word more Lovino started again.

" _However, I was… tinking about going there and pay you a visit, what do you think?"_ Now, he was surprised. Usually, he didn't get news from his brother and the other rarely called him. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoyed his company, but nor as if he usually stayed with him.

He looked pleading at Ludwig, who knew less what to answer to him, which gave him very few options.

"I… well, you do visit me in limited occasions, so I guess it wouldn't be bad?" He said and waited for his brother to answer.

—

 _«Do you think he is enough to make you forget Italy?»_

 _The only thing that separated him from the beautiful girl was the fence. White-colored, oak, and with this circle-shaped holes in it. Where he would position his eye and pretend as if he was the fence. The purpose?_

 _Spy on Italy._

 _Clearly this wasn't one of his best ideas, but neither would it be if he went to talk to her. She once noticed him and her glance loosened all happiness and fear replaced it immediately. He didn't wanted it to repeat the scenario if that would scare her and get her to the idea he was some kind of stalker—but he was, though—so… no. Distances and unnoticed looks were the only plan he got left. Only not to scare her. Only so she wouldn't slip away from him._

" _Hey bruther, whaddya' doin'?" Asked once Gilbert, scaring him 'til his very core._

" _Aaah!" He yelled and punched him in were a man was never to be punched. Obviously, his purpose was the stomach, but for one or other reason he ended in other place. It wasn't as if the blow did anything on his brother's… that, but the wince was inevitable._

" _Don't… do that again," he said, half-apologizing. After what looked like minutes he said: "You scared me. What's wrong with you?"_

" _Furthermore my dignity and 5 met… er, um, nothing. I just wanted to ask 'whaddya doin', is it something I cannot do?"_

" _That isn't the issue from what I'm asking answers," he sighed and went back to be one with the fence. But while he was rearranging his eye in the hole, he noticed Italy was already gone. "Thank you so much for the help, bruther."_

" _I'm here for you, little bru." he said while stirring his hair and leaving without other saying._

 _._

 _._

 _Now that he was leaving, he felt so… empty not to ever talking with little Italy in his whole stay in there._

 _He was kind of daydreaming with her short, terracotta hair, her green dresses, her sweet voice while painting or playing with cats and other little wild animals that came to her throughout the holes of the fence._

 _He was daydreaming with her beauty, her gentle persona, and her sweet and delightful expression while she closed her eyes and sit quiet in the grass._

 _He wasn't daydreaming with leaving now. He was all but ready to leave by now. He wouldn't… he_ _ **couldn't**_ _leave now._

 _ **He wasn't leaving her**_ _. Now was he?_

 _A heavy sigh abandoned his lungs and he felt as if his feet were going into lead and doing one with the mud beneath them._

" _Hey, bru! Don't be sad, you'll see, we will be back when you're a grown up adult. You'll be ok. It's back to our country, where we belong to."_

 _Was he really behaving like a sad person? Well, to be fair, it was more like he was doing a pour so Vati would change his mind and stay in there._

 _A knock came from the fence aside them, unnerving him somehow._

 _Gilbert and himself gazed said place and looked how Italy was kind of jumping, trying to reach the lengthy of the wood._

 _Both of them reached the fence and went to face (red faced, more explicit from part of the younger) the little girl._

" _Excuse me!" Came the jolty greeting the girl did._

" _Yes, sweetie?" Answered Gilbert due to his brother's freezing (therefore, null reactions) with a bright and kind smile._

" _Em…" she doubted, now embarrassed realizing this was kind of bold from her part. So she extended her arms, where a square colorful rested. "Mamma said that your family was leaving, so I thought… it's one of my latest hobbys. And, well, I… never talked with you… at all, but I would like to give it to you guys… as a farewell gift."_

 _Gilbert taken it while whispering a "Thank you so much, dear," and handling it to his younger._

 _The blond, meanwhile stared blank at the vision of an Italy's gift. He gazed the little bunny painted in there with such a perfect brushstrokers he didn't guessed the other would've done._

" _I know it isn't a Da Vinci's quality, but it had taken me a while to finish it and…" started Italy but later went silent from the dumbfounded look the younger brother gave to the painting while shaking his head._

" _Nonsense, it's beautiful." He said and sheepishly offered a little smile to her. After a few seconds she was smiling as well. "Thank you so much for it."_

 _._

 _._

 _They didn't leave the place at all. It was only a two-months-returning to Germany. Visiting a few relatives and beg pardon for the unexpected disappearance._

 _However, when they went back to that old-looking house there in South Italy, Italy was gone._

 _Gone._

 _Italy._

 _Was._

 _All._

 _ **Gone**_ _._

 _He couldn't believe it, the words entered one ear, hit his head and bounced around awhile after exiting his mind from the other ear._

 _It was…_

" _Impossible," he whispered to himself._

 _It wasn't as if all the household had vanished, but not a single time they saw the girl again in the garden, playing or painting with whatever companion she had._

 _Something had hit his chest hard, after realizing he would never see her again._

 _And when his mind processed said thought, he fell on his knees, onto the full-dew grass, his hands levitating to his sides…_

 _And cried._

—

"Ve~ Luddy, what're you thinking?"

While leaving a deep breath, feeling the air conditioner and blinking several times to recover his current era, he gave a startled look to the boy beside him, obviously surprised.

"Wha….?" Was the reply abandoned his lips, not even completed. Feliciano laughed at that.

"You were staring at no point, is something the matter?" He asked, kind of worried.

Ludwig's gaze wondered all around the white-painted place, later realizing it was an airport and discovering he had been there since five o'clock (am, the worst) 'cause both of them were waiting for Feliciano's brother to arrive.

He had never met the guy before. But for what Feliciano had told him, he was the grumpy type.

They had both been living in his Granpa's house since he passed away; but a few years later he'd moved to Spain with a dear friend of him.

Every now and then, Lovino—as Feliciano told him was his name—went to their parents house and cleaned it a bit, and gave maintenance on minor problems.

He was not used to visit his younger brother that often, and lately said sibling changed his phone number, what intrigued him—his brother knowing it.

Anyway, here they were, at the airport waiting for the flight who-knows-what-number with destination to Italy (from Barcelona).

"Ah… no. Not at all." He answered after what looked like centuries. The frown on the Italians face did nothing but grown. "I was… remembering. Something like that."

"Really?" The Mediterranean asked with unknown curiosity, "remembering what?"

"Ah… things of my childhood." True has to be told, he didn't even remember what exactly has been in his mind, but he was a 100% sure it has to be when he was younger than ten.

Something inside of him told him not to bother trying to remembering it.

"Like what? C'mon, I wanna know Luddy's childhood!" He begged when looked at the skeptical frown in Ludwig's behaving. After the little pour in his countenance the blond sighed—yet again—and shook his head.

"But my childhood ain't something to… recall, I guess," he shrugged and gazed whatever-isn't-Feliciano… almost everything in… nope, in his sight ain't pretty much things weren't Feliciano… especially since he was really close to his face.

"Well, if you don't tell me, then I won't ever kiss you," he advised. Only for him to know. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the childish warning.

"Well then, say goodbye to your transport back to the house," he said as well. Taking a surprised expression from the Italian's face.

"You wouldn't dare!" He accused… not so sure of his answer.

Ludwig smiled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Sometimes, he was way too childish.

* * *

 **Final notes:** Whatever… eh, as you can see, I'm just never finishing this. I first thought that probably it would be a super fluff chapter with references over La Oreja de Van Gogh (The Ear of Van Gogh) and its song "Rosas" (Roses).

At some point or another, I found it almost impossible, unless it would be a very long One-Shot. But I like how it had been this way, I like to think that my English writing has improved and (somehow) my grammar isn't as bad as the beginning of this.

I would like to thank you so much for the favs and follows of the story, it isn't even a great story (not even for a little great story would be) and I don't think it will be someday, but it means a lot to me that people reads this.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
